


Восхитительные порочные фантазии Гарри Поттера

by lumosik



Series: Восхитительные истории о Гарри Поттере [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Гарри развлекает Драко Малфоя на очередном благотворительном мероприятии с множеством нежданных гостей
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Восхитительные истории о Гарри Поттере [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895557
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Восхитительные порочные фантазии Гарри Поттера

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Hartwig_n

Если бы не Луна Лавгуд, Драко к этому моменту окончательно свихнулся. Наверное, если бы лет десять назад кто-нибудь ему об этом сказал, то он громко рассмеялся и предложил провериться в Мунго. Сейчас же он разумно прятался за портьерой, пока Луна увлеченно вещала одному из помощников Министра о необходимости введения новой колонки в "Придире". Кажется, она всерьез решила вдобавок выбить софинансирование для своих экспедиций. Мысленно Драко мог ей только поаплодировать, с каждым годом Лавгуды нравились ему все больше.

Наконец, Луна отвела чиновника подальше от портьеры, и Драко смог высунуть нос. Проверяя пути отступления, он направился специально рассчитанным путем в сторону стола с закусками.

Завидев пробирающегося к нему журналиста, Джиневра, теперь уже Томас, вскрикнула:  
— Ой, никто не видел моего пушистика? Такой карликовый и розовый.

Журналист поспешно принялся ей помогать искать выдуманного зверька, а Драко фыркнул. И как только подобных сотрудников терпят в "Пророке".

От чистокровных многочисленных тетушек его спасла Гермиона, что было даже неудивительно. Многочисленным тетушкам все равно на происхождение, если на руках у тебя сидит очаровательная двухлетняя малышка. Драко даже успел подмигнуть малютке Розе и все же дойти до фуршетного стола без неприятных происшествий. Оглядев мантию, он облегченно выдохнул. Как бы он посмотрел потом в глаза мадам Малкин, если бы на колдографиях появился в помятой одежде из ее эксклюзивной коллекции.

На столе, забитом всяческими закусками, нашлась маленькая тарелка с одним-единственным шоколадно-ореховым брауни. Словно эта тарелка предназначалась только для него. И улыбнувшись про себя, Драко протянул к ней руку. Зная Гарри, все могло быть именно так.

— Ну и как тебе мой сюрприз?

Гарри тут же материализовался рядом, небрежно растрепанный и непристойно счастливый. Полы мантии он откинул, предпочтя засунуть руки в карманы брюк, и перекатывался с пятки на носок от нетерпения.

— Ты про количество гостей на нашей свадьбе или отряд авроров на охране?

— Кингсли попросил, исключительно в благотворительных целях.

Гарри пожал плечами, проигнорировал укол в сторону Аврората. Должен же был запомнить, что Драко лично знакомился с его бывшими подчиненными на одной из рождественских вечеринок. Или не запомнил?

От страшной догадки его отвлек испытывающий взгляд Гарри. Драко редко мог ему сопротивляться.

— Так ты попробуешь? Утром испек, пока ты спал. Так что оно свежее, не волнуйся.

Он кивнул в сторону тарелки с пироженным. Драко торопливо огляделся и, схватив Гарри за руку, сумел незамеченным вернуться за родимую портьеру.

— К твоему сведению, благотворительность уже вышла из моды. По моим расчетам она вернется через год, не раньше.

Гарри лишь рассмеялся, и Драко забеспокоился, что их скоро обнаружат.

— Ты следишь за всеми модными тенденциями, да?

— Что поделать. "Ведьмополитен" назвал меня самым завидным женихом.

И Драко демонстративно взял брауни прямо руками, чтобы откусить это восхитительное шоколадное тесто. Как и всегда. Он как раз разгрызал орешек, когда заметил, что Гарри молчит и буквально пожирает взглядом его испачканную шоколадом руку.

— Ну, теперь-то ты уже не жених.

Гарри взял его за кисть и поднес руку к себе. Сглотнув, он облизал каждый его палец по очереди, не забыв по пути поиграть языком с обручальным кольцом. Драко порадовался, что успел догрызть орешек, потому что прямо сейчас он мог лишь глубоко глотать воздух и не выдыхать. Гарри, черт возьми, Поттер соблазнял его на собственной свадьбе! Какой материал для передовицы пропадает, однако.

— Мне кажется, мы не обсудили всю программу развлечений заранее.

Драко пытался держать себя в руках. Он, конечно, уже не Малфой, но воспитание сменой фамилии не испортишь. От толпы друзей и незнакомцев их отделял лишь неблагонадежный кусок ткани.

— А помнишь, как в тот раз в Министерстве? — Гарри уже горячо шептал ему на ухо с легким намеком предложения.

— Тот раз, когда я испортил парадную мантию в пыльной кладовке?

Гарри на секунду задумался.

— Кажется, это был архив. Но неважно. У меня много фантазий насчет твоей мантии и тесных помещений.

Когда Гарри потерся об него полувставшим членом, Драко застонал, прикусывая губу. Это уже выходило не только за рамки приличия, но и границы терпения Драко. Гарри прекрасно знал, насколько тот его обожает. Вот такого восхитительного и порочного.

— И какие же?

Драко откинул голову назад так, чтобы Гарри было удобнее его целовать в шею.

— Ну, для начала мы сбежим отсюда. Все равно самое важное уже произошло.

— Вечно нарушаешь правила, Поттер, но продолжай.

— Затем мы могли бы остаться в спальне на всю неделю. Я взял отпуск.

— Мне уже нравится эта фантазия. А как же медовый месяц?

— Каждое утро ты будешь есть блинчики с медом, пойдет?

Гарри уже запустил руки под мантию Драко, приняв неуверенное "угмн" за согласие.

— И каждую ночь мы будем заниматься любовью, каждую.

Они терлись словно малолетки на выпускном балу, и оттого возбуждение накатывало с удвоенной силой. Просто потому что хотелось большего, а Гарри ему это обещал.

— Мы сделаем это везде в нашем доме. Я трахну тебя у стены, в ванне и прямо в прихожей. На кухонном столе я разложу тебя потом, когда за завтраком твои губы будут сладкие от меда, а я просто не смогу удержаться.

Гарри и не скрывал своих желаний. Он уже расстегнул ему брюки и залез под белье, беря возбужденный член в руку.

— И ты, конечно же, отсосешь мне, когда я попрошу?

Драко спросил в шутку, желая подразнить. Но Гарри смотрел на него серьезно.

— А ты хочешь сейчас? Я могу.

— Мерлин, мне накинуться на тебя прямо здесь?

Драко дернул бедрами, и Гарри, поняв намек, ускорил движение рукой.

— А по вечерам, — продолжал он шептать, — мы будем лежать на ковре у камина. Я буду гладить тебя по бокам, а ты полностью опустишься на мой член.

И я возьму твой, прямо вот так, и буду дрочить тебе, наблюдая, как ты скачешь на мне, запрокидывая голову от удовольствия, и...  
Драко вскрикнул чуть громче, чем планировал. Он продолжал вздрагивать, заливая спермой руку Гарри, брюки и мантию, все.

— И если мы срочно не уйдем отсюда, то простой дрочкой ты не отделаешься.

Драко выдохнул: фантазии были настолько реальными, что ему жизненно необходимо было почувствовать Гарри внутри себя. Кажется, ему придется послать цветы мадам Малкин, так как журнальное колдофото он пропустит.

— Как и ты, — поцеловал его Гарри, обещая еще много и много восхитительных вещей.


End file.
